


Dear Gertialy

by KingSizedInsanity



Series: Letters to Lovers [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, letter based rp, slightly AU, slightly OOC, sorry for shortness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSizedInsanity/pseuds/KingSizedInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of many rp based letters...</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Dear Germany

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of many rp based letters...

Dear Italy,

How are you darling? I hope you're doing good. I bet you're surprised to hear from me. Did you really think I'd leave you forever? I know I left but I don't plan to stay gone. I will be coming home soon. Will you wait for me? I have a question for you but I must wait for that until I see you to do so. I will tell you one thing though. I love you my darling Italy. I hope to see you soon my love~.

Aufrichtig,  
Germany


	2. Germany!

Germany!

It's so nice to hear from you! I've missed you too! Can't wait for your return! Japan told me that I shouldn't sulk over your absence so much but I can't help that I miss you! I've tried to distract myself but it doesn't work out too well. Romano never wants to hang out, Japan's always busy, and France makes me feel uncomfortable. Nothing compares to spending time with you, Germany! Do you think that when you get back that we can make pasta together? I'd like that very much....

-Chau!  
Italy

(A cute picture of pasta is drawn at the bottom of the paper.)


	3. Dear Italy

Dear Italy,

They're limiting my paper now... Don't let France touch you and ignore anyone who says anything rude to you. I'll be back soon, and when I get back I'll have a question for you. I love you so much and I can't wait to come home to you. Yes, when I get back, we can make pasta and thank you for the drawing.

-Germany

(A rather badly drawn house is in the lower left hand corner of the paper with two stick figures in from of it labeled "You" and "Me".)


	4. Dear Germany

Dear Germany,

I bought ingredients for pasta as soon as a read your letter! I am very excited to see you! Please hurry home to me, Romano keeps making fun of me. He says that only "fags" write love letters to other men. I am very confused though because how can sticks write a letter? Please explain this to me...hopefully you can when you return to me!

-Your favorite,  
Italy


	5. My Italy

My Italy~

Your brother was meaning that as an insult. But don't be sad that he was calling you names, I'll be home soon and I'll be fixing some of this. Like the reason they wont allow me much paper. I only have a week until I can come home to you. I love you greatly and plan to spend every moment I can with you. For the first week I'll be back I have no meetings or anything else scheduled because I'll be spending it all with you. If you could, please find the best jewelry maker and have them mail me, I'd like to have something made. And I'd tell you, but it's a secret that I'll tell you when I get home. I love you, write me soon!

-Your's always  
Germany


	6. Dearest Germany of mine

Dearest Germany of mine,

What does the insult mean? I'm am so glad that you are coming home, Germany! I can't wait to make our pasta! I will do what you asked...just hurry home because the suspense is /killing/ me! I'm very excited to spend a whole week with you! We'll have so much fun! I love you too!! Come home soon!

-Italy   
(A small picture of a cat eating pasta)  
P.s. I found a kitten, I named him Germany! Can I keep him?


	7. My perfect little Italy

My perfect little Italy,

Yes, you can keep the cat... My train will arrive at the station in town on wensday at 1pm, will you be there to meet me? I'd hope so~ I can't wish it to be morning anymore than I already am, tomorrow is tuesday, so if you respond chances are I wont get it... Oh, and the word "fag" is just a derogatory word for calling someone gay or homosexual...

-Your's forever more  
Germany


	8. The End

Italy eagerly stands near the edge of the boarding station platform, his hands cupped around his eyes in a makeshift pair of binoculars. He hums quietly to himself and smiles, trembling slightly. Today is the day that Germany returns. 

His train having arrived early, Germany walked up behind Italy and wrapped his arms around his middle, "I've missed you~". 

Italy yelped and smiled brightly. "OH Germany! I've missed you too!" He turned and kissed Germany's cheek.

Germany smiled and got down on one knee, taking Italy's hand in his own, "Italy, vill you marry me?".

Italy gasped, his eyes widening. "You..want t-to marry...me?" His voice cracked slightly, his knees buckling and sending him tumbling down onto Germany.

Germany caught him before he landed and kissed his cheek softly, "Yes...Vill you?..."

The air felt thick to Italy, his breath caught in his throat. Him. Germany chose him. Italy nodded quickly, tears falling fast from his flushed cheeks. With a struggling breath, he uttered a small "Yes!"

Germany smiled brightly, "Good~". He pulled him close and kissed Italy softly.Others who passed by watched the odd couple with raised eyebrows and muttered insults. 

Italy wrapped his arms around Germany's neck and moaned softly, tangling a hand in Germany's hair.German smirked softly into the kiss. 

He pulled Italy right up against his body and stroked his hair, "Ve should go back to the house, yeah?" Italy nodded in response, blushing softly and nuzzling Germany's neck. Germany smiled and pulled Italy towards the parking lot. Germany gently pushed Italy into the passenger seat of their car, then he climbed into the driver's seat. "Italy, can you give me the keys, please?"

With a nod, Italy passed the blond the car keys and smiled. "I missed you so much, Germany..." The smaller man huddled close to Germany, kissing his cheek.

Smiling, Germany turned his head and kissed Italy softly on the lips, "I missed you too..." He breathed. He then took the keys and started the car, after buckling his seatbelt. Italy blushed brightly and buckled his own seat belt in a haze of happiness.Germany drove quickly, though safely, to their home. He parked the car in the garage and turned off the car, getting out and going around to help his fiance out of the car. 

Opening the passenger car door he offered his hand, "Come on then Italy, we have pasta to make and eat~" he smiled.

Italy squealed in delight and quickly stepped out of the car, racing inside while chanting "Pasta!" Over and over again.Germany smiled, closing and locking the car before following the excited Italian inside.When he entered the kitchen, Italy was already hard at work, making pasta and humming happily.

The German smiled and walked up behind the pasta lover, "You're cute when you hum~" he said, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Italy jumped in surprise and smiled brightly, "Oh! Thank you Germany!"

Germany smiled, "Vhat kind of pasta are you making?"

The Italian smirked and rolled his eyes, "I am making fettuccine!" his smile replaced his smirk, "would you like to help?"

Germany chuckled softly, "I could try, but I vould probably ruin it...How about I just vatch?"

Italy shrugged, stirring his pasta, "If you want to, Germany!"

"I think I'll do that then... " He said, nuzzling the Italian's neck gently.

When the pasta was finished, Italy made their plates and seated them at the dining table, his smile hadn't wavered since they got home, "I'm so happy to have you back, Germany.."

"I'm happy to be back, Italy~" he smiled, leaning close to place a kiss on his cheek. A dark blush spread quickly across Italy's face.

Germany smiled and kissed the Italian again, "Your blush is beautiful~"

The statement made Italy blush even more as he shoveled pasta into his mouth, "thank you!" Germany nodded and wrapped the other in his arms.When Italy finished his food, he crawled into his fiance's lap, burying his face against his neck.

Germany smiled and held his husband-to-be close, gently kissing down his neck. "I love you~"

A sigh of happiness escaped Italy's mouth as he closed his eyes and smiled, "I love you too!"

\-------------------------------------------

That next month was a whirlwind of wedding plans and (on Germany's part) badly made pasta that was eaten with gritted teeth.Though, Italy didn't mind very much. Even if the pasta was bad, Germany was trying his best and it made him happy.

\-------------------------------------------

Germany was panicking just a bit, he was to be married in an hour and he couldn't find Italy's ring. The man was throwing pillows off of the bed and digging through dresser drawers to try to find it. He was so lost in the panic he didn't notice the Italian standing in the doorway.

"What are you trying to do, Germany? If you're looking for me, I'm right here!" Italy smiled brightly and held his arms out in a 'look at me' sort of way.

The German spun around and blushed softly, "I vas looking for your ring actually...."

Italy blushed and smiled, holding up the small, golden ring in his hand, "I found it in the hallway.."

Germany sighed in relief and grabbed it from his lover, "Thank you....Shouldn't you be getting ready? We only have an hour...."

Italy shrugged and kissed Germany's cheek, "I missed you.."

Germany chuckled softly and kissed Italy gently, "Vell, you vould be able to miss me after this....I'll never leave your side again~"

A bright smile lit up the Italian's face, "you promise?"

"Yes....I promise~"

Italy blushed softly, "thank you, Germany..."

Germany smiled softly and gently pushed the Italian out of the bedroom, "Ve need to get to the church quickly, Italy~"

The brunette nodded, his hair curl twitching, "Oh! Right!" He smiled and led the way.The German chuckled softly and got into the car to drive them.The smaller man slid in next to his soon to be husband and smiled.When they got to the church everything was ready. 

Germany smiled softly, "Go finish dressing, Love~" Italy nodded and raced to the dressing room.Germany fixed his tie and went into the sanctuary to talk with the priest and everyone else.

After a while, the brunette reappeared, smiling brightly, clad in a well fitting suit.The blond smiled softly, taking Italy's hand in his own, "You look vonderful in that~"

The statement caused the Italian to blush profusely, "th-thank you, Germany!"

The German smirked softly and kissed his lover's cheek, "It's almost time, vould you like to valk down the aisle vith your brother?"

Italy nodded and smiled before rushing over to Romano who was standing at the end of the aisle.The German chuckled softly, turning to wait at the end while everyone started filing in and sitting down.

Slowly, the music began filling the room and Italy, with his brother at his side, began walking down the wide aisle.Germany was waiting for him at the end, smiling softly, eyes bright as Italy reached him. With a small sigh of happiness, the shorter man held out his hand to his lover. He took it and they stood hand in hand as the pastor read the vows.

\-----------------------------------------

When it came time for the 'I-do's', Italy spoke his loudly enough for the whole church to hear.Germany's voice echoed slightly throughout the church when he said his.And with a kiss that sealed their marriage, Italy felt he had never been happier in his entire life.


End file.
